A Night in Telia
by Rider of Black 00
Summary: A one-shot prequel of sorts to Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy. Julius was ready to enjoy his birthday with his friends, having learnt of a rally in Akihabara that Ame of the Reborn region created to advertise the Pokemon fangames. However, Melia and Venam have a devious idea on what to give their friend for his birthday. Rated M for the lemon at the end.


**A quick introduction but I hope you all enjoy the little one-shot I wrote for my birthday; it'll feature my Rejuvenation OC from my other fic and is set just before the events of The Divine Conspiracy.**

**As for why it's listed as a Yugioh/Pokémon crossover despite lacking any Yugioh content? I figured that it would be best to keep the listed universes consistent throughout the saga, given that this does take place before Divine Conspiracy as I stated before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

**Warning: There will be a lemon in this fic. Keep in mind, all the characters taking part in the lemon are at the legal age of consent, so you don't need to worry about any pedophilic undertones.**

It was another bright and sunny day at the Telia Resort, often dubbed the crown jewel of Terajuma Island. One of the most popular tourist destinations in the region of Aevium, it was ran and maintained by Tesla von Brandt, one of Aevium's illustrious Elite 8. However, she was off in Grand Dream City for some important business and wouldn't be back for a week or two, hence why she left it in the joint care of her daughter Amber, and her adoptive nephew Julius. Speaking of which, it happened to be his birthday today, the young teen opting to sleep in for the day, yet his friends had other plans in store for him.

Quietly sneaking into the guest bedroom he was sleeping in, giggling quietly amongst themselves, they picked up a portable stereo and played it, the booming music snapping Julius awake as he fell out of bed in a dazed and confused state.

"Good morning, Julius." Amber shot a smirk at him, the redhead switching off the stereo and placed it on the bedside drawer. She opted to wear a simple outfit today, consisting of a black t-shirt with red flame decals on it, and a pair of jeans with ripped cuffs.

"Ugh…if this is your definition of a good morning, I'd hate to see what the bad ones are like…" The young teen groaned, rubbing his aching head as he scanned the room and saw that Ren, Aelita and Maria were standing in the room alongside Amber. "C-Can I help you?"

"Happy birthday, brother…" Maria cooed, running up to him and brought him into a warm hug. The young girl was also wearing a simple outfit, which consisted of a short-sleeved white dress

"M-My birthday?" Julius inquired.

"Yeah, your birthday. Don't tell me that you forgot all about it." Ren shot a casual smile at his best mate, the young man wearing a dark grey shirt and pitch-black trousers. "I know you're forgetful at times, but I didn't think you were this forgetful."

"Go easy on him, it's not everyday he lands face first onto the floor." Aelita chimed in, helping her friend off the floor. The lilac-haired teen was content with wearing a white, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of light purple shorts that reached her knees. "Jokes aside, happy birthday Jules; the rest of us are waiting in the lounge room."

"Ok then, I'll be out there once I get myself ready." He replied, waiting for the others to give him some privacy before he began grooming and getting himself changed. Eventually, he settled for a light green button-up shirt and a pair of brown trousers, the young teen exiting his room and stepped into the lounge room, where he was met by the rest of his friends. Sitting around the large table were Melia, Venam, Saki, Nim, Erin, Crescent, Kanon, Reina, Huey, Lavender, Mosely, Risa, Alice and Allen; more people then he had expected.

"Happy birthday, Julius!" They all called out, with Melia gesturing at Julius to sit down in the empty seat between her and Ren.

"Thanks everyone." He smiled back at them, taking his seat as Melia leant over and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, honey." She cooed at him, with Venam getting off her seat and opted to kiss Julius on the cheek as well before sitting back down beside Melia. "Have you heard the news? Ame's planning on hosting a special rally in Akihabara to advertise our upcoming games."

"I have heard that you all were making a Pokémon fangame; I would have loved to help, but I have zero experience when it comes to making a game." Julius chimed in, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw, no need to apologize. You helped us out by being our delivery boy, making sure that our work was able to keep on running smoothly." Saki shot a smile at him. "We already told Ame about our request, and she was more than happy to have us come along. It's a good thing that Reborn and Aevium are tightly-knit allies with each other."

"Indeed; the alliances we've made with the other regions will no doubt benefit us in the long run, if only to ward off the haters that seem hell bent on destroying all our hard work." Crescent commented dryly, causing Mosely to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Eh, why would anyone want to destroy an awesome game like Rejuvenation?" She inquired.

"Unfortunately, not everyone is for the fruit of Melia's labor; those tyrants in Nintendo have been stamping down on any fangame they think threatens the future sales of Sword and Shield. Then there's the poor, misguided fools who hate Melia with all their heart and refuse to be shown the light, thus they attack anything and everything that she has a hand in. finally, there's rumors floating around of an underground, religious cult in Tokyo that wishes to destroy the fangames, so that "humanity can be ushered into salvation". It's one of the biggest jokes I've ever heard." Kanon explained.

"What if these misguided fools that hate my sis with all their heart are working for Nintendo? Think about it; it sounds like they'll do anything to throw a monkey wrench in her plans, so they'll most likely suck up to Nintendo and ruin her plans, all for the sake of a game that's missing over half the National Dex." Erin deduced.

"Yeah, that does sound plausible. Truthfully, I'm more worried about the religious cult; they could be willing to employ a variety of methods to further their agenda, including brainwashing. For all we know, they could've brainwashed several of our friends already." Nim chimed in, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I wouldn't worry about them; the Angels and their allies are more than capable of taking down anyone foolish enough to oppose our dreams and goals." Julius stated, as his friends let out a series of quick cheers in support. "As for whether I'd be attending this rally, I'm afraid I'm unable to come; someone's gotta keep an eye on the place while you're all away."

"I must input my apologies as well; I've got some important work to complete back in Grand Dream City, so I won't be able to come as well." Risa apologized as well.

"Eh, it's no biggie. I'm sure it'll be televised so that everyone back here can enjoy it as well." Venam chimed in, stretching her arms for a moment. "All that said, we can't spend the day talking about work; we've got plenty of fun activities to partake in!"

"Activities?" Julius inquired, his face paling upon seeing his friends put on Kecleon masks. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes; it may be a bit more kid-oriented, but there's nothing wrong with playing a simple game of tag in the woods, right?" Melia giggled through her mask, the young teen slouching in his chair upon realizing his inevitable fate.

**Terajuma Jungle**

*pant…pant* "Why did I have to tell them about that time?!" Julius scolded himself, running as fast as his legs could carry him. A while ago, Julius had accidentally stumbled upon a next of Kecleon, and they were less than pleased with him intruding on their business. They proceeded to chase him for an hour until he was able to make it back to town in one piece. Ever since then, it became a running joke among the group of friends.

Checking his sides to see if the coast was clear, he made a risky move and sat down beside a tree to rest his aching legs, wiping a few beads of sweat off his forehead. After a few minutes, he figured that it was safe to get back up and continue running, only to freeze upon hearing the nearby bushes rustling. Cautiously turning to the side, he saw a few of his masked friends leap out the bushes and attempt to grab him, but he was able to jump back in time. Turning around, he quickly bolted deeper into the woods with his pursuers following him in hot pursuit. Leaping over fallen branches and tree roots, Julius was maintaining a quick and steady pace away from them, but his friends weren't falling behind; if anything, they were managing to keep up the pace.

"W-Why can't you all get tired already?!" He cried out weakly, exhaustion already reclaiming his body once more. However, things would soon take a turn for the worse, as several more of his masked friends began running towards him from the sides, coming closer and closer towards him in a pincer strike of sorts. Channelling in whatever energy reserves he had left, Julius gained a sudden burst of speed, managing to outrun his pursuers and arrived in a small clearing, panting heavily and fell to his knees. But just as he was about to get back to his feet, he was tackled from behind and pinned to his ground by one of his friends, who took off their mask and revealed themselves as Maria.

"Heehee, gotcha big brother!" She giggled playfully, the exhausted teen petting her head gently.

"Yeah…you got me good…" Julius panted, managing to sit back up as he saw the rest of his friend's crowd around him. "So how long did I last?"

"Annoyingly long; I had a couple other activities planned but since it took us so long to hunt your ass down, we'll have to put those off for another time." Venam answered, taking her mask off.

"Sorry about that, it's just that experience really messed me up for a while, causing my mind to shut off and think of nothing but running." He apologised, only for Venam to raise her hand.

"Eh, it's not worth worrying about. Right now, we better head back to the resort; there's a massive feast we've got planned for the occasion." She chimed back happily, with Huey and Lavender helping the young teen back onto his feet.

"Good, after all the running I've done, I could use a good feed." Julius chimed in, the group beginning the slow trek back to the resort.

**0000**

"Mmmmmm…the food this place serves is the best! And I really mean, the best!" Saki exclaimed, eagerly consuming the food with her plate as the group were at awe over just how much food was being offered to them. There was a wide variety of expensive and lavish food for the guests to enjoy, with Julius being more than happy to cover the cost despite how high it was.

"Saki, ease up on the eating. I know it tastes good but you know it's gonna go straight to your ass." Melia tried getting her to slow down, but it didn't work.

"Aw, come on. I'm sure Jules has no problem with my ass getting cuter, right?" The black-haired girl playfully retorted, nudging Julius' shoulder to get an answer from him.

"Y-Yeah, I've got no problem with it." He answered, making sure the younger children there were eating their meals slowly and carefully.

"See, I knew he'd back me up." Saki smirked smugly at her friend, resting her hands on her hip.

"Well of course he'd back you up, the thought alone drives his hormones wild." Amber snarked in an amused manner, twirling her spoon around in her soup.

"Good thing his hormones are flared up; that means that the lucky lady tonight's gonna be in for a wild ride." Crescent chuckled, the birthday boy in question scratching his head awkwardly as a blush began forming on his face.

"Hmmm? What are you going on about?" Alice inquired.

"I'd explain it to you, little sis; but it's not the thing one should be talking about at the dinner table, especially with young children present." Erin answered, a few of the other guests soon picking up on what she meant as faint blushes began forming on their faces as well.

"I hope you don't mind if I bring some of this stuff back home with me; I'm sure Mamam and the others would appreciate good food like this." Mosely requested, with Julius letting a light chuckle.

"Go for it; I'm more than happy to give you a hand with packing and storing it safely." He replied, the young girl shooting him an appreciative smile back. "Out of curiosity, have the sleeping arrangements been placed?"

"Yep, and I call dibs on the villa all by myself." Amber answered, causing the young teen to raise an eyebrow curiously. "Don't worry though, Melia and Venam are more than happy to have you share their room with them."

"Indeed, it's been a while since the three of us hung out with each other on our own." Melia shot a small smile at the young man, before leaning towards Venam and began whispering something in her ear. "That said, it's getting a little later and we decided to head back to our room. Did you want to come with us?"

"S-Sure, I'll go get my things for tonight." Julius replied, getting up off his seat and made his way to his room, unaware of the satisfied smirks that the two girls were sporting.

**0000**

Having gotten his gear ready, the young teen stopped at the door to the room Melia and Venam were sharing and briskly knocked on it a few times. Around a minute later, he was greeted by Melia, the blonde teenager wearing a red button up pajama shirt and matching ret pants. Gesturing him to step inside, the young man was more than happy to and entered the lavish room, taking in all the luxuries available to the guests lucky enough to get a room.

"Wow, it's just as amazing as Amber says it is." Julius said in awe, given that this was the first time he was inside one of these rooms.

"I know, it's why I love this place so much." Venam poked her head from behind the door to the bedroom, the purple-haired teen wearing similar pajamas to Melia, only this time they were dark blue. Both Melia and Julius proceeded to join Venam in the bedroom, the trio hopping onto the bed with Melia in the middle. Grabbing the remote off the bedside drawer, Venam turned on the TV and reclined on the bed, her friends opting to follow suit. "Nothing beats watching TV in bed."

"Quite right." Julius chimed in, turning to face the duo. "So, do you have any more news regarding the fangame rally next week?"

"Well before you got here, I was on the phone with Ame. She was excited over the news of several of our other allies being able to attend the rally. Off the top of my head, the creators of Desolation, Insurgence, Uranium, Clover, Solar-Light/Lunar Dark and Sage are attending and presenting at the rally as well." Melia explained, shifting herself slightly on the bed. "Additionally, she also managed to hire this nice young man and his sweetheart to help her out in the rally. He also mentioned having friends that are more than happy to pitch in as well."

"Pitch in?" He pressed further.

"Yeah, I've heard that he and his friends are top notch at Duel Monsters. I've heard bits and pieces about the game, so I can't say to much about it. All I know is that I'm confident that we'll be safe from any creep who plans on hurting us!" Venam chimed in confidently.

"Ah, that's good to hear." The young teen replied, focusing on the TV as Melia turned to face Venam, a soothing smile on her face. Gently, she began rubbing her lover's leg slowly, the purple-haired teen letting out a blissful sigh before turning to face the blonde.

"M-Melia?" She inquired, with Melia smiling at her before whispering into her ear. With a firm nod of approval, Melia turned to face Julius and began rubbing his leg, the young teen turning around and raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"I figured that since the three of us are alone, Venam and I can give you our…special gift, so to speak." Melia purred into the young teen's ear, petting his soft face gently.

"S-Special gift?" Julius stammered, his mind racing like crazy as the two teenage girls giggled to each other.

"It's been a while since we've had some fun, and tonight's the perfect opportunity to do so." Venam replied, gazing at her friend intently.

"A-Are you sure you two are alright with this?" He double checked with them, his cheeks blushing like crazy.

"Of course, silly. After all, we're the ones asking you to join us." The purple-haired girl smiled at him. "Thanks for looking out for us though, we appreciate it."

"Well in that case, I'm more than happy to fulfil your request." Julius smiled back at them.

"Thank you, birthday boy!" Melia replied, as she and Venam shifted to the other end of the bed and hugged each other firmly. "I hope you don't mind if me and Venam have some…personal time with each other. Don't worry, we'll let you watch…" She smirked, opting to take charge for tonight.

**Lemon starts here. If you don't like it, you can skip it.**

Melia and Venam began kissing each other passionately, their hands caressing each other's backs sensually as Julius watched the mesmerizing sight in awe, his breathing becoming a lot quicker as adrenaline coursed through his body. Venam began to lightly squeeze Melia's supple backside, the blonde giggling lightly over her friend's playfulness.

"Sound's like someone's eager for tonight." The blonde whispered into her lover's ear, the purple-haired girl lightly kissing Melia's soft cheek before the duo proceeded to strip themselves down slowly and sensually. Venam had a nice and slender figure, with small but perky breasts and a cute ass that was kept safe within her purple lace panties. The purple-haired teen had an eye-catchingly adorable smile on her face, her eyes focused entirely on her lover.

Not that anyone could blame her for gazing at Melia; the blonde had the body of a goddess. With her long, flowing blonde hair, a curvaceous figure that was topped off by a pair of soft, ample breasts and the most heavenly ass once could ever gaze upon, it was no wonder that half the population of Aevium were enamored by Melia; the embodiment of perfection.

"Well it looks like someone's getting a little excited…" Venam giggled, averting her gaze momentarily to eye up the growing bulge forming under Julius' pants. Opting to take the initiative once more, the now nude Melia leant over and began kissing and licking Venam's right breast, the purple-haired girl letting out a cute moan as she began running her hand through Melia's long silky hair. Venam then lowered her hand towards the blonde's soft pussy and began fingering it slowly, the blonde letting out a quick yelp of pleasure as her pre-cum started to stain her lover's probing digits. Not wanting to be the only one who receives such an amazing form of pleasure, Melia lowered Venam's panties and cast them aside before opting to probe her sweet pussy, the purple-haired girl sighing blissfully in content. "Ahhh…that feels amazing." She sighed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, my love." Melia smiled back, the duo kissing each other passionately once again as they continued to finger each other's most sacred area. Julius was incredibly tempted to lower his pants and began pleasuring himself with the act, but with how quickly Melia managed to seize control of the situation, he knew that such a thing wouldn't fly by her. Melia, perhaps having caught onto her friend's plan, quickly whispered something into Venam's ear, the purple-haired girl giving her a firm nod in confirmation. Shifting themselves on the bed so that the blonde was on top, the two lovers began licking each other's soft pussies slowly, relishing in the juices of their respective lover as a most wonderous sensation coursed through their body. "A-Ahh! D-Don't stop!" The blonde begged desperately.

"I won't, my love." Venam pledged, burrowing her tongue deeper into Melia's tight snatch as she began rubbing her fingers against her moist, aroused clitoris. The smooth nub of flesh and nerve endings getting rubbed sent shivers down Melia's spine, the blonde replicating those same actions to her lover in the hopes of generating a similar response, the quick but loud gasp of bliss indicating that her plan was a success. The two girls continued their private lovemaking for around 15-20 minutes, both of them trying to see which one could get the other to cum first. However, as if by some twist of fate, the duo managed to cum at the same time, the both of them letting out low sighs of bliss as they coated each other's faces with their sweet love. "O-Oh my…" The purple-haired girl commented, with Melia hopping off her so they can both catch their breath.

"That was phenomenal, Venam. You've improved yourself from the very first time we've made love to each other." The blonde praised her lover's stamina, the duo soon turning their attention to the flustered young teen sharing the room with them. "But right now, we've got a birthday boy to attend to."

"Uhh…" Julius was at a loss of words, his mind still hazy from that passionate scene he witnessed before, as the two girls made their way to him. In a few moments, they quickly stripped the young man down until he was just as naked as them, two pairs of eyes focused on her erect member, twitching erratically in the air. The two girls whispered to each other once more, regarding who would go first until Venam stepped up to the plate. Taking a firm hold of his member, the purple-haired girl began stroking it slowly, leaning towards it and began licking it slowly as a strangled gasp escaped the young man's lips. "G-Gahhh…" he cried out in pleasure as the slippery tongue slid up and down his shaft.

Sensing that he wanted to make his friends feel good as well, Melia made her way to Julius and rested his head on her shoulder, enabling him to begin kissing and licking her left breast sensually, a low moan escaping from the blonde's mouth. Petting his head in appreciation, the blonde opted to use her free hand to begin rubbing his soft, slender torso as she gazed at her lover continued to lick his phallus as an interesting idea formed in her mind. Moving away from Julius, she made her way to her friend and whispered her idea into Venam's ear, an amused chuckle escaping from her mouth as the two girls re-positioned themselves and pressed their soft but firm breasts against his member and began rubbing them up and down his member.

"Ahhhh…" Julius sighed in content over the wondrous act, his mind formulating ways he can repay his lovers for this most stimulating sensation. Both Melia and Venam took turns licking his cockhead whenever it poked out from between their breasts, the organ twitching like crazy from within its soft, pillowy confines. Pre-cum started to ooze from the tip as the young teen felt a tingling sensation welling up inside him, as if he was about to burst. The mischievous girls, catching on to their lovers' struggle opted to pick up the pace, hoping to have him buckle under the intense pleasure coursing throughout his body. Despite his best attempts to resist, Julius could only last for a few more minutes, a pleasured moan escaping his mouth as a surprising amount of cum shot out of his pecker and landed on the girl's faces. "S-Sorry about that…" He sheepishly apologised, scratching the back of his head.

"Luckily for you, I know the perfect way you can apologize for getting us dirty." Venam chimed in, as she and Melia wiped his cum off their faces before lying onto her back, the purple-haired girl spreading her legs slightly. Knowing fully well what she meant, Julius crawled up to her and got on his stomach, his face close to her wet pussy and began licking it slowly, a sigh of content escaping from Venam's mouth. Melia made her way beside Venam and began caressing and kissing her small breasts like before, the purple-haired girl petting her blonde lover's head in affection as her body was relishing in the two forms of pleasure she was receiving.

But Julius could sense that she wanted just that bit more, hence why he opted to have his fingers probe her moist snatch alongside his tongue, his smooth thumb stimulating her clitoris as a jolt of pleasure ran through Venam's body. His slippery tongue burrowed deeper into her vagina, her internal heat warming up his appendages as he continued to lick and prod around until he brushed up against her G-spot. With a surprised gasp, the purple-haired girl came all over the young teens face, filling up his mouth with her juices as he got a taste of her love for the first time in his life. "Hmmm…a nice mixture of sweet and sour flavoring." He commented, wiping his lips of her excess juices.

"Seems that we're birds of a feather when it comes to her juices." Melia chuckled lightly, breaking off her kiss with Venam. "So, is there any kink you'd like fulfilled? We're happy to do so, as long as it's nothing too depraved."

"Well…" Julius began, leaning over and whispered something to the both of them. Once he was done, the duo gave him a reassuring smile as if they were fine with his request.

"Sounds easy enough; lie down on the bed so we can get into position." Venam replied, with Julius obeying them instantaneously as the two girls got into position, with Melia sitting atop his face and Venam getting herself ready before slowly inserting his member into her wet pussy, the young teen spending the next minute or so getting comfortable before sitting on his lap. With the purple-haired girl tapping his stomach to let him know she's ready, he began to slowly thrust into her soft pussy, his tongue gliding up and down Melia's snatch as both girls moaned in bliss.

Seizing this opportunity, Melia and Venam began kissing and cuddling one another again, their tongues probing each other's mouths as their hands began rubbing each other's smooth backs. Today had been a most fantastic day so far, and this passionate moment was the perfect way to end such a momentous occasion. Furthermore, if the rally ends up becoming a success, then their futures would be a most wondrous one that they can share with all those close to their heart. But for now, the two girls were content with getting pleased by the birthday boy; satisfied with how easily they had managed to gain control over the situation. Julius opted to pick up the pace on his thrusting, his member sliding in and out of Venam's begging snatch easily as his tongue burrowed deeper into Melia's pussy, the young teen hoping to get a taste of her juices.

A spine-chilling sensation coursed through the girls' back, their minds a little dazed from the incredible pleasure they were experiencing at this moment. Sensing that the young teen underneath them was about to cum as well, Venam shifted her legs a little closer to each other, maintaining a firm hold over him as she mustered up her mental strength to tighten up the muscles inside her vagina, with Julius letting out a strangled gasp as the firm grip caused him to go over the edge. Moaning loudly into Melia's pussy, the young teen shot his load into the purple-haired girl's snatch, his tongue brushing up against the blonde's G-spot as she and Venam soon came as well. Thankfully, both girls took the proper precautions before tonight, preventing an unwanted pregnancy from taking place any time soon. Both girls hopped off of Julius and gave him some time to catch his breath, the young man getting a taste of Melia's love as the two girls cuddled up to each other.

"Hah…hah…I'm exhausted. Been a while since I've had a good time like this, but it was worth it…" Venam panted in exhaustion, lying back on the bed before drifting off to sleep soon enough.

"Good night Venam, I love you." Melia cooed into her ear, kissing her cheek lightly before making her way back to Julius. "Whew, guess you gave Venam the time of her life. So, how do I taste?" She inquired, noticing him wipe what was left of her juices off his lips.

"When Venam said that you tasted like ambrosia, she wasn't lying one bit." He admitted, noticing Melia make her way atop his lap and began stroking his member slowly. "I see that you're still up for one final act."

"Yep, I figured it would be nice to ends things off in a simple manner." The blonde smirked playfully, sliding his penis into her sweet pussy. "Well what are you waiting for? Your Angel Goddess awaits her gratification!"

Nodding obediently at her, Julius began pumping his member in and out of her pussy, his body shivering over the nice, velvety sensation as Melia uttered a cute moan of bliss. The blonde girl rested her hands on his chest to maintain her balance, her legs pinning the young man to the bed as a means of asserting her dominance. Leaning down to his face, the duo began kissing each other passionately with Julius opting to hug his lover, his hands running up and down her smooth back. He had felt some amazing sensations before in his life, but none of them could even compare with how amazing Melia felt; the blonde girl's fingers petting his cheeks slowly but affectionately.

His thrusting continued at the pace it was going at, the young teen not wanting to slow down lest he displease the Angel Goddess of Aevium. However, she had other plans in mind; the blonde woman leaning towards his ear and requested that he go faster. Accepting her request, Julius opted to hasten his thrusting, a mild sloshing sound echoing throughout the room as a moan of bliss escaped Melia's mouth. As he hugged her tightly, the young teen felt another welling sensation in his body, informing his lover that he was close to cumming.

"It's ok Jules, I'm close to cumming as well." She smiled back at him, the duo kissing once more as she pressed her body onto him. A few minutes later, a pleasured moan escaped their mouths as they both came at the same time, the duo panting for air as Melia got off his lap and cuddled up to the sleeping Venam. "Oh my…that was amazing. A shame that you won't be coming with us to Japan, since I'm sure you'd love it."

"Don't worry my lady; once I'm able to, I'll join you and the rest of our allies at Japan. In the meantime, I hope you achieve many victories in this Duel Monsters thing you told me about." Julius replied, with Melia giggling over his quote as the birthday boy soon drifted off to the world of dreams. Feeling exhausted herself, the blonde laid down on bed and drifted off to sleep as well, unaware on all the chaos that would go down in Japan within the near future.

**Well how was that for a prequel of sorts? Once I've finished with the sequel to The Divine Conspiracy, I may write a few more short prequel stories detailing the lives of those who played a major role in the story. This one-shot may be shameless, but it's my birthday so why not live a little? Anyway, to all those who share a birthday with me, I wish you all a very happy birthday!**


End file.
